Luciferhood
by The Little Strange Person
Summary: On a dark and rainy afternoon, L met a kind stranger. That changed in almost in instant when the stranger pulled down his hood. Yaoi/rape/extreme lemons/ possible OOC ahead. Read at your own risk. One-shot.


**Luciferhood**

**(An: Yay the story is nicely edited. Therefore, this story is now a one-shot. Anyways I don't own death Note and kudos goes to my friend, who helped me out and came up with this idea)**

L walked further down the streets of L.A, cold and soaking wet from the rain. He began singing the song Strawberry Fields Forever in English to himself.

"Hey, you!" a voice shouted. L turned around. A man with a black hoodie covering him pointed at him. "You seem cold. Why don't you come inside," L thought about it. He knew he shouldn't trust strangers but he was cold, wet, and a bit hungry. He followed the man anyways.

Once they were both inside L sat down on the chair while the man when to the kitchen. "Come with me downstairs. I have some towels for you to dry up," he said and walked to the door to open it. L got up and did what he was told. Meanwhile, L looked at the walls downstairs. He began to have the feeling that something wasn't right. It was all too late when the man shoved him into a wall. Then the man pulled his hoodie down.

"B…b…b..Back-up?" L stuttered.

"It's Beyond Birthday, bitch!" Beyond snarled. "Miss me?" He slowly pulled a jar of strawberry jam out of his hoodie pocket and opened it. Then he smeared it on L's neck and nibbled it as if he were a bar of chocolate. Then he dipped his finger in the jam and into L's mouth. L shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Oh you naughty naughty little boy. Taking my jam and eating it," Beyond laughed. Then he pinned L to the ground. Carefully, he took L's shirt off and dumped half of the jam on the body. "Oops. It spilled." Beyond said. He began licking it until his tongue, licking his nipples skillfully. Then his tongue reached into L's mouth and stuck it in. L shivered as he felt Beyond's tongue wrap around his. At that moment, it came to him. How did he even escape from jail in the first place? That didn't matter right now. What mattered was how he was going on now. Beyond finally pulled his tongue out and reached to L's pants, pulling it down gracefully, then his own.

L's eyes grew wide as Beyond poured jam onto his dick and some kind off powder and shoved it into L's mouth. L struggled to get up but Beyond forced him down.

"Down boy, down," He snarled, forcing it down L's poor throat. L chocked on it and tried spitting the cum out.

"Ah ah ah," Beyond said, moving his index finger side to side. "You have to swallow all of it," Beyond covered L's mouth to keep him from spitting. L braverly swallowed it, without getting the taste. Beyond Birthday patted L's head like a dog.

"Good boy. Good, good boy. You get a treat for that." He quickly ran behind L and jumped on his back and injected his dick in L's anus. L tried getting him of his back but he fell to the ground. He was feeling weak.

"You like that motherfucker? I knew you would," Beyond gave him a smirk. L cried.

"I don't," L said, groaning. "Leave me alone."

"Why my sweet strawberry panda. This is my idea of fun," L became confused for a moment. Strawberry panda? What kind of nickname is that? As he thought about it, his experience became more painful to him than ever. L let out a terrifying scream. Beyond stopped and put his finger against L's lips.

"Shhh…I don't want anyone finding out about us. Then I would have to kill you and I really don't want to do that now do I? After all, it won't be long before you get drowsy from the powder I put in the jam you licked off my crotch" No wonder L was getting tired. In a minute, he passed out instantly.

"Good boy. You're being quiet," Beyond cooed as if L was a six year old. After a while of "fun" Beyond figured it was time to drown L. It was the only way so he wouldn't get caught.

"Bath time," Beyond got to his feet and carried L, as if were a bride, upstairs to his bathroom.

* * *

Beyond Birthday turned the water on and placed L in. He grabbed the soap and cleaned him off, making sure there was no fingerprints left behind. He dunked him after and counted the seconds.

"One...two...three..." He was interupted by the sound of the gunshot and three people barged in. 'Shit,' Beyond thought to himself. The F.B.I was here and there was nothing he can do.

"This was the man who escaped two weeks ago, Beyond Birthday," one of them said. It was the same woman who helped him escape from jail.

"You bitch! You were the one who helped me!" Beyond hollered. The woman paused. Then laughed at him just to hide the fact that she did only to betray him and get him a death sentence after the death of her cousin, Quarter Queen. She pulled the handcuffs out of her back pocket and put them on Beyond. The two men behind her led him outside. The woman walked to the bathtub were L was.

"You're gonna be ok, sir. Sir? Sir? Hello?" She checked his pulse. He was alive but he looked like he could use some medical attention. She let put a sigh of relive and rushed him to the hospital.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed it so I could fix it and make it a little better while getting over the fear of overdescibing and dragging the story on forever. Another thing is someone pointed out in my first copy that the story has the same title as something else but I was inspired by the picture at 2:05 from this video: ****/watch?v=DsInOq9sWNo . Well bye for now.**

**~ The Little Strange Person**


End file.
